


Broken Sea Glass

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Champion!Shiro, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Gift for one of my betas., Hurt/Comfort, Mer!Lance, Shiro sobs, They are both very sad., Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: They were all that they had now. He needed her and she needed him. They were like two broken sea glass that melded together. If one shatters, so will the other. Lance ensured it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittneynr96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/gifts).



> A little angsty one-shot for one of my betas as a gift for the hard work! 
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy this!

“You are like a Lance, Lana. One that protects our family.” 

“But, I wasn’t able to protect anyone.” Lance thought, remembering a distant time as she sat on her ‘display’ rock. There as a meeting going on in the upper levels and Lance was always told to ‘flaunt’ herself to them and while Lance hated doing it.. she also hated the punishments that came with disobeying. 

Lance made sure to present all the pearl that were covering her short brown hair and body. Flaring out her translucent blue rings as she groomed herself. Since, it’s really the only thing she could do to really ‘flaunt’ herself out towards the other aliens in the meetings. 

She flicked her tail to make a few ripples in the water, wondering when the meeting will be over. She was only allowed in the water to wet her scales, before being forced to come out and sit on the damn rock one more time. 

It made Lance ache for her home and for her family. But, her home was destroyed and most of her people were either killed or sold without any remorse. And she herself failed in being the protector of her family as each of her members were ripped away from her. 

She failed in being their Lance. 

“You have an interesting pet, Emperor Zarkon.” a voice spoke up. Lance froze, her fins just flaring a bit as she looked at the alien that stared at her. She wanted to sneer at the creature as it came closer to where she was. It looked like a snake, but more humanoid with one of their hands being a tail. The creature also had three tails that twitched with excitement as he continued to look at her. 

“Yes, they are the fish breed we’re producing and selling.” Zarkon informed, his voice sounding like oil in Lance’s ears. She wanted to flare and spit fire towards the vile creature that caused her and her people so much agony and terror. But… she also knew the punishments she would have to deal with if she did. 

And you can only fight the pain for so long. 

“Yes… though she isn’t as pretty as some of the ones I’ve seen.” The alien remarked and Lance looked away in order to give an eye roll. “Well, guess he had a death wish.” Lance thought, before noticing Zarkon was doing a ‘come here’ command. With a bit of reluctance she slipped into the water and made her way tot he edge of the large pool. 

She pulled herself up on the edge and waited as a large meal claw stroked her cheeks. Zarkon looked her over with a smirk, before letting go and walking away a bit. “She is the best of the best. It is why I had given her to my best Champion.” Zarkon remarked, but the alien was too far gone. 

Hunger was in his eyes and Lance yelped when he sprinted at her. The tail hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her out of the pool, while his mouth went wide like a snake to consume her. But, a glowing purple hand grabbed the alien’s mouth shut, burning the skin and sealing the mouth. The alien, let go of Lance’s wrist and scrambled to get the hand off of it’s mouth. 

But, the other didn’t relent and a human hand grabbed the tail hand that touched her. Lance watched in fear as the appendage was ripped right off the alien, making the blood gush out and painting the floors. The figure sneered at the alien, before throwing it towards it’s other party members. 

“Shiro, she is your pet. Their punishment is up to you.” Zarkon remarked, though he sneered at the aliens. 

“Taken them to the druids, once they’re finished…. throw the crew to the arena and that one to the food market. Someone will. want a taste of it.” Shiro remarked, watching the guards subdue the new aliens that came for the meeting. Many of the aliens, who’ve been there for along time, shook their head sadly at the aliens. 

Lance gulped, watching as Shiro turned to her, looking at the blood on her with disgust. “Shift.” he commanded, making Lance gulp before she focused. 

Soon the tail and fins were gone, revealing two very human legs. Lance was grabbed again and soon was being carried in Shiro’s arms back to their room. Nothing was said as they continued their walk, and Lance could only lay her head on Shiro’s shoulder as she looked away to whoever walked by. When they finally came through the doors though, did the two let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You know.. I can’t…” Shiro started, his yellow eyes receding until they were finally a beautiful silver. Lance shook her head, placing her hands on Shiro’s face. She kissed the human, peppering little ones around his mouth before deepening it. She played with the other’s tongue, allowing them to dance and slide off each other. 

Lance didn’t know how they managed to wash off the blood, but now she was on the bed and moaned as Shiro started kissing up and down her throat. It felt amazing and Lance wanted more, curling her fingers in the other’s hair. 

Shiro was gentle as he kissed down to her small breasts, cupping them in his arm hands and sucking them so delicately. It made Lance feel like she was the most important woman in the world. Lance moaned, when a crafty tongue twirled around her tit and dipped in, making her push her chest into the hungry mouth even more. 

And Shiro gave it to her, while thrusting his cock between her fold. Soaking the dick in the woman’s fluids and hitting her clit with each thrust. Shooting pleasure up Lance’s spine and causing her to wrap her legs around the other’s waist. 

“Put it in?” Lance offered, reaching down to open her folds to show her leaking hole. Shiro gave his answer in an action and thrusted into the tight cavern. Lance screamed, letting out some of her song like trills as she felt her walls spasm around the cock that was inside her.    
“I need you Lance… I need you.” Shiro whispered, making Lance look over to see her beautiful Shiro, crying a few tears. 

“Ssshhhh, I’m here. I’ll stay with you… I’ll stay with you.” Lance reassured, her eyes glowing blue as she spoke these words. Shiro seemed, to thrust harder and faster with the words. Desperate to feel more of the precious woman below him. Lance trilled out a tune that was like soft bells to Shiro’s ears as she came around his cock. 

Shiro soon came along with her, spilling his seed into her inside making the mermaid feel so warm and full. The champion reluctantly pulled out, watching cum and fluids rushed out of Lance’s pussy like a stream. He reached down to kiss her and Lance obeyed, giving the other everything he needed. 

“No matter what, I shall stay with you Shiro.” Lance promised, making Shiro nod his head before he buried his face in her chest to sob. Lance felt like breaking as she wrapped her arms around the broken human’s shoulder. 

They were both slaves to the Galra Empire. 

Both having their homes taken over. 

Both having their family and friends either taken or killed. 

They only had each other in a place that wants to use them and abuse them. So, they clung to each other and refused to let go. Lance, ensured that no matter what they would stay together. Even now, she could feel her quintessence fusing with the others and their souls slowly stitching together. It gave them comforter and Lance held onto Shiro tightly. 

She allowed Shiro to sob and break in her arms as she tries to stitch the human back together again. But, eventually he will fall, bringing her along with it. She didn’t care though. 

Because as Shiro needed her. 

She needed him.


End file.
